Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to power supply controllers. Specific aspects of this document relate to switched-mode power supply controllers.
Background Art
A power supply provides electric energy to a load. Power supplies may be controlled with a controller, and both the power supply and controller can be formed in a single packaged semiconductor device or may be separately packaged. A switched-mode power supply (SMPS) is one example of a power supply.